[unreadable] [unreadable] The Environmental Mutagen Society (EMS) is the primary scientific society fostering research on the basic mechanisms of DNA repair and mutagenesis and application of this knowledge to understanding human health effects from exposure to environmental genotoxins. Studies of DNA repair and mutagenesis by EMS scientists are integrated with research on inherited and acquired genetic alterations that predispose individuals to cancer, premature aging, and other diseases. Fundamental understanding of the mechanisms and consequences of cellular, tissue, and whole organism responses to genotoxic agents is crucial to informed regulatory decision-making with respect to environmental health hazards. The integration of multi-disciplinary basic and applied research is essential to this process. Such integration remains the central focus of the EMS, and the annual meetings are key to the dissemination of information and fostering of interactions that are necessary to achieve it. In addition, the meetings provide an important forum for students and postdoctoral investigators to present their research and to interact with leading scientists in their field in a setting that encourages open exchange of ideas. The 39th Annual Meeting of the EMS will be held in Rio Grande, Puerto Rico from October 18 - 22, 2008. Its theme is "Genes and the Environment: From Molecular Mechanisms to Risk". The scientific program, which encompasses the full range of scientific interests within EMS, is comprised of symposia, workshops, topical reviews, plenary lectures, and contributed poster and platform sessions. Throughout its history, the EMS Annual Meetings have brought together academic, industrial and governmental scientists interested in how environmental factors lead to genotoxicity. Awarded funding support for the meeting is critically necessary in order to achieve this mission. The dual objectives of this conference grant application are to request funds for travel awards to students and postdoctoral fellows to attend the 2008 EMS Annual Meeting, and funds to partially support travel expenses for key non-member speakers. EMS believes that its students and postdoctoral investigators are the future of both the Society and the scientific endeavors fostered by its community of scientists. Travel awards assist in offsetting the financial burden that might otherwise prevent trainees from attending. The application also requests funds to partially defray travel costs for invited non-member speakers. EMS member speakers all agree to cover their own expenses for participation in the conference. However, it is necessary to assist with travel expenses for invited non-member speakers, who provide the cross- fertilization of ideas necessary for a world-class meeting. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]